


Oh to See Without My Eyes

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Honestly, Just Shitposts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, This is the REAL swift wind adventures, but it got so out of hand, dear god, this is the closest thing to smut ive ever written, this was meant to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Swift Wind gets more than he bargained for when he goes to Adoras aid
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Honestly, Just Shitposts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Oh to See Without My Eyes

Swift wind was standing in a pasture near bright moon, eating grass when the feeling washes over him. He gasps, raising his head, horn glowing brightly, his mane flowing despite the lack of wind. 

"She-ra? Adora must be in danger!" 

He begins running, taking off and racing towards the castle where he feels Adoras presence emanating from. She feels off, oddly feverish and desperate, which worries him, so he picks up speed, cold wind whipping past him as he speeds forward. 

Within moments he arrives, his hoofs slamming down on the balcony outside Adoras room. He spreads his wings to slow his momentum as he canters to a stop.

Hes just about to kick open the door when he freezes, seeing exactly what was happening between the two in the room beyond throught the massive windows.

If he could blush, his whole body would have turned red at the sight before him. He quickly shifts a wing, covering his face and blocking out the view, but it was too late. 

Adora was in her She-ra form, and was wearing less clothing than hed ever seen her or ever wished to see her in ever again, her hand was buried somewhere he didnt wanna talk about, and thankfully didnt have to see, as it was blocked by her thickly muscled thigh, which bracketed Catras hips. Her ponytail was disheveled, face flushed and sweaty as she desperatably kissed along Catras neck, free hand roaming. Catra lay below her, her back arched off the bed. Her furry chest was bare, heaving frantically. Her tail was twitching madly, ears flat in her short hair. Her head was thrown back, throat bared, her warm brown skin covered in small dark bruises. Her arms held onto Adoras back in a death grip, nails fully extended scratching the skin of her shoulder. Sweat beaded her forehead and her face was screwed up in unmistakable pleasure. 

Thankfully, Catra and Adora seem to have been too preoccupied to hear Swift Winds arrival despite how loud his hooves had been on the stone. He turns and takes off before either girl could see him, trying his hardest to banish the sight from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.


End file.
